


You're The One

by INFTINSPIRIT97



Series: Day6 SoulmateAU [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFTINSPIRIT97/pseuds/INFTINSPIRIT97
Summary: Having the very first words your soulmate says to you tattooed on your arm is very romantic. Unless you're Kang Younghyun and your tattoo is a Harry Potter spoiler. Then it's not.





	You're The One

**Author's Note:**

> (Something I've written a long time ago. Didn't proof read it yet. Sorry if there are any mistakes >.< )

Having the very first words your soulmate says to you tattooed on your arm since birth is very romantic. Unless you're Kang Younghyun, and your tattoo is a Harry Potter spoiler. Then it's not.

 

For the first nine years of his life, the tattoo was just a shade or too darker than his skin, which made it unreadable. But that’s no problem, it’s the regular procedure for everyone.  What really represented a problem for him were the words themselves. They’re the first words his soulmate will speak to him, and they’re quiet ‘unique’. 

 

They make him want to meet his soulmate and kill them.

 

The first time Yougnhyun was able to read the words was when he was just ten. It was relatively early, but it had taken a lot of effort from him. The scribbles had been getting clearer day by day, and it was obvious that the letters were English letters rather than Korean. That fact was quiet understandable, since his family tended to move a lot, from a foreign country to another. Younghyun himself had to learn English at an early age to be able to communicate with his classmates or neighbors. He only visits Korea for two months every year, which he spends at his aunt’s. It helped him remember his roots, his father had said, when he had refused to go the first time. 

 

“So your soulmate is a foreigner?” his cousin, Sungjin, had asked.

 

“Most probably,” his eyes stayed focused on the tattoo, his left hand struggling to trace the outline of the words with a black marker, “Why does it have to be on my right arm, damn it! Am I even following the lines right?” 

 

“I think you are,” Sungjin wasn’t exactly sure, but he was trying to be supportive. He had already spent the last fifteen minute holding a torch over Younghyun’s arm to give him a better lightning.

 

An eternity later, the words were finally fully outlined and Younghyun was able to read them. 

 

“Man I can’t be-lieve Du-Dumb,” he struggled with the weird name, “Dumble- Dumbledore?” he gave a puzzled look to his cousin who was no less confused than him, but probably for his limited understanding to the language. 

 

“I think it says Dumbledore di-” he stopped at the last word, his heart dropping instantly and his eyes welling with tears.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Sungjin was worried at the sudden change in his cousin’s expression.

 

“It says that some guy died,” Younghyun explained, choking down a sob. 

 

Sungjin’s hugged him instantly, a hand running up and down his back, “You probably got it wrong. It’s still too early to be able to read it anyways. Let’s wait longer. I’m sure it says something completely different.”

 

And Younghyun wanted to be as optimistic as him, so he wiped away his tears and decided to give it more time. Few months were what it took for his optimism to perish because he didn’t misread or misinterpret anything. The inked words on his right forearm obviously said that this ‘Dumbledore’ guy was going to die. 

 

When he had shown his words to his parents, he earned a gasp from his mother and a concerned look from his father. They tried to find out who this unfortunate guy was, but it was futile. So at the age of eleven, sick of worrying and crying over a stranger that was probably living his life leisurely, Younghyun decided to not look at his inked forearm anymore. It really helped him ignoring the matter completely. But that wasn’t the end of it, only the beginning of a headache.

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I- I found hi-m!” shouted a panting Terry as he barged in his room one Saturday afternoon, “I found him!”

 

Youghyun was barely phased by his friend’s outburst, he just shot him a questioning look, “Found who?”

 

Terry didn’t answer his question, instead, he threw him a book that landed directly in his lap. Younghyun looked down, studying the cover of the book. It was maroon with the image of a kid with big round glasses, tousled black hair and some weird looking scar on his forehead. He was wearing robes and riding a broom. The name ‘Harry Potter and The Philosopher’s Stone’ written in big letters on top of the cover. He found it very childish, or that’s how he started finding everything since he had turned fourteen.

 

“Isn’t this ‘the exciting bestseller book’ that you ditched me for?” he tried not to sound bitter, but failed.

 

“You should read it,” Terry firmly ordered, he looked serious even.

 

“You’re joking, right? And how did you finish reading it this fast?” 

 

“I wasn’t asking, that was an order. And no, I only read the first four chapters. You should read them as well.” 

 

“Bu-“

 

“READ. IT.” Terry’s eyes were fierce, and scary, “NOW.”

 

Reluctantly, Youghyun opened the book and started reading. His friend just sat on the floor, alternating between playing with a basketball and watching him, while he halfheartedly kept reading. Soon enough, he started sympathizing with ‘Harry’ and little by little enjoying the turn of events. Younghyun hadn’t noticed that he had already reached the fourth chapter until he saw it. 

 

He studied the name over and over again, thinking something must be wrong with his eyes. 

Sensing his distress, Terry joined him on the bed, “I guess now we know who’s this Dumbledore guy is.”

 

“Does he die at the end of the book?” Younghyun was still unsure.

 

“Sis said he doesn’t. But the book is a hit and the author said that there’s still many parts to come. So I’m assuming he’s going to die somewhere in the future,” Terry explained.

 

Younghyun was speechless. He kept staring at his friend for a few minutes, processing the new information. He couldn’t decide whether to be relieved that Dumbledore was just a fictional character all along, or to be angry for spending years worried in vain. Probably the latter.

 

 

“The author themself probably had not thought of killing the guy yet!” Younghyun cried in disbelief. He then started laughing hysterically, until Terry got worried.

 

“I can’t wait to meet my soulmate!” he tried catching his breath from too much laughing, “I’m going to kill them.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

The ‘Harry Potter’ phenomenon took over the world during the next years and it was very hard for Younghyun. At the time, his family was living in Canada and he was attending a high school there. And how he wished his tattoo was in Korean instead of English. 

 

Every time he wore a short sleeved shirt, he got a lot attention for his tattoo. And to put it in other words, not everyone appreciated their favorite book, or movie, series being spoiled. Even people in the street glared at him because of it. And that’s how Younghyun had ended up in long sleeved shirts even in the middle of summer. His hate for his soulmate engraved even more. 

 

Younghyun had read every single book of the series as soon as it came out, watched every single movie as soon as it was in the theaters, all out of spite for his soulmate. 

 

By the time he was back to Seoul, the sixth part of the book was already released and it had became known for half of the population that Dumbledore dies. Brian thought that he’ll get some extra freedom and finally wear tees in public. What he didn’t expect though, was the number of people fluent in English that still hadn’t read the book. So once again, Younghyun directed his anger to his soulmate. 

 

“It’s not that big of information, you know. It does not spoil the whole story anyways,” Dowoon, his roommate, had always commented whenever he started hating on his soulmate, even Sungjin agreed with him. 

 

Youghyun would rather die than admit that they were right. 

 

It’s true that the tattoo had killed the mood for him and made him enjoy the story less, thus it’s understandable for him to kind of hate his soulmate. And, he knows that it’s better than not having a tattoo at all, not having a soulmate. God that’ll be an unimaginably unbearable life, even for him. 

 

Still, the reason why he’s so bitter about it, is that deep down he wanted his soulmate tattoo to be more special or more personal, like a compliment maybe. Apparently, that’s too much to ask for.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Park Jaehyung, also known as Jae, is a twenty six guy who LOVES staring at his left forearm, where his soul mark is. Since the first time he was able to read the words inked there, he knew that the moment he’s going to meet his soulmate was going to be magical. He had passed most of his years imagining all the possible scenarios of his fateful meeting. 

He’s most likely the one who’ll speak to the other first, since he’s very, very talkative, and according to his friend Jamie, he speaks even in his sleep. Then, his soulmate will realize that the words they just heard are the ones tattooed on their forearm as well and will look up at him, since he towers over almost everyone and his ideal type is someone shorter, but then they’ll break into a blindingly bright smile and say, ‘You! You’re the one!’ in a beautiful soft tone, with tears of joy in their eyes. Afterwards, they’ll hug, probably kiss as well and then live happily ever after.  
Jae himself is not a romantic. He’s bright and funny and hyperactive, but surely not a romantic. Still, if it’s for his soulmate, he does not mind being sappy. He really wants to meet them, to experience the magical moment of saying the words to each other, to have their first conversation, to have their first date and their first everything. He’s sure that the magic will stay for a long time, and for most soulmates, it stays forever. He hopes he’s one of them and can’t wait to experience it all with his destined other half. 

His friends envy him so much for his words. They always say that he’s one lucky bastard and that it’s very romantic, or at least more romantic than ‘Move aside asshole’ or ‘Can you get any louder’ and more impressive rude words. 

 

“Knowing you and your big mouth, I’d say your soulmate has some silly words and hates you because of them,” Wonpil says whenever Jae brags about his tattoo or teases him about his, “I bet it’s going be anything but romantic.”

 

“You just wait and see!” is Jae’s confident reply. 

 

Wonpil calls bullshit.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“We’re going to celebrate hard after the movie, okay?” Younghyun announces in an overly joyful tone, as he skips to the theater.

 

“I can’t even understand what’s so special about today,” Dowoon says, although he’s no less excited than his roommate.

 

“You, my friend, are too clueless,” Younghyun throws his hand over the youngest shoulder, “After today, I’m a free man!”

 

His agitation, though, confuses his friend even more, that’s Sungjin’s cue to interfere, “Well, Younghyun believes that since the sixth movie is already out, he’d be more able to expose his tattoo without getting beaten up for it.”

 

Dowoon nods in understanding. If after the movie Youghyun will stop complaining about his tattoo, then he’s willing to celebrate for a whole week. 

 

“Does he realize that he may actually meet his soulmate today?” the youngest asks with a hushed voice.

 

Sungjin puts his index finer on his lips, “shhh, he’s too distracted and dumb to even consider the odds. Let him be for now,” he finished with a wink. Dowoon smiles knowingly. 

 

The theater is too crowded when they finally get there so they decide to split. Younghyun and Dowoon get in line to buy some popcorn and drinks, while Sungjin goes inside to catch their seats. The two join him just few minutes before the movie starts. 

 

“I’ve been here for just a few minutes before you, and I have to tell you, the guy next to you is very interesting,” Sungjin whispers to him once he sits. Younghyun does not understand the reason behind the older’s words or amusement, so he just shrugs.

 

For the time it takes for Younghyun to take off his jacket and steal a soda can and the huge popcorn box from Dowoon, the guy by his side has talked without taking a breath, alternating between perfect English and clumsy Korean. Usually, it would annoy Youghyun, but all he can think about so far is that the guy is quiet funny.

 

“Jae Hyung,” his friend starts, “I know you’re the one who had insisted on dragging me here, but I really don’t want to hear your voice for the next three hours.”

 

‘He’s got a nice voice though, and he’s really witty,’ Younghyun mentally slaps himself for thinking so, and tries to busy himself with his phone for the time being.

 

“Bu-“ the guy, Jae, is about to protest, but the other cuts him off.

 

“No buts! I don’t want to be kicked out like last time! that was enough embarrassment for one life time.”

 

“Says the one who wears that ugly pink sweater in public!”

 

Younghyun can’t help but chuckle at their bickering and decides to steal a glance at the funny duo before the lights go off. It’s a wrong move, he thinks as soon as his eyes lands on the guy next to him.

Fair skin, blond bangs falling over his eyes, big round glasses and plump full lips that are currently pouting. He’s obviously taller than Brian, even while sitting and his lanky skinny form is hidden under a baggy red tee. Brian feels his breath hitch and his heart doing some flip flops. He swears he can even feel butterflies in his stomach, as cliche as it sounds. The blond guy seems to notice the eyes boring at him, so he turns to him and he panics. 

 Younghyun feels flustered when their eyes meet, not missing the way his heart does that weird thing over and over again. He wants to do something other than staring so dumbly at Jae, but the latter beats him to it and sends him a kind, wide grin, so he does the same. The blond is about to say something when the lights are dimmed and the movie starts. Youghyun reluctantly turns to the huge screen, still highly aware of the cute nerdy blond by his side.

On the other hand, Jae is no better than him. It’s his first time ever being speechless. He’s someone who always has something to say, but not now. When Jae had felt the eyes on him, he had turned without much thoughts, expecting it to be another angry citizen who wanted him to shut up. So yeah, he was not expecting some drop dead gorgeous guy to be starring at him. 

 

The reason behind the stare remains a mystery for him, but the guy does not look angry, so that’s a good start. He ends up staring as well, too lost in the guy’s intense gaze. He’s not even aware of the blood raising to his face and the tips of his ears, nor is frantically beating heart, and mostly, not the intense feeling that invades his whole body.

 

When Jae realizes that he’s actually blushing, he thinks of a way out of this embarrassing situation, so he does something more foolish and smiles. It may be too wide, but he smiles nevertheless. The guy steals his breath once more when he smiles back, and Jae thinks that he may have a chance with him. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but he gets cut off by the sudden darkness. He forces his eyes to focus on the screen, although his brain is plotting a plan to start a conversation with the handsome stranger, once the movie ends. He doesn’t stop himself from stealing glances at the guy from time to time, aware that the other is doing the same.

Surprisingly, Jae survives through the whole movie without commenting much, especially when the movie reaches its climax, or when things actually go downhill. Dumbledore’s death makes him tear up. 

 

“I told you to read the book before watching it,” Wonpil mumbles, handing him a tissue.

 

Younghyun, however, is internally screaming profanities in his head, cursing the scene all the way to hell and back. 

 

‘This is the scene that had ruined all of my dreams about my soulmate and I’m too bitter about it. Dumbledore, I know it’s not your fault but you should’ve died since the first book!’

 

By the time the cast rolls and most of the audience are walking out, Youghyun is feeling much better and lighter, with most of his hate for the character gone, and Jae is done accepting Dumbledore’s death. They stand at the same exact time, startling each other. But soon, they’re back smiling at each other, and Jae’s brain is set back on its goal on starting a conversation with Brian. Even though he’s very nervous, he says the first thing that comes to his mind, not even noticing how loud he’s being or that he’s speaking in English.

 

 

“Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died!” 

  

However, the reaction he gets out of the guy is not what he had expected. The guy’s smile disappears instantly, his lips twitching and his eyes are no longer soft or kind, but fierce and angry. Even his two friends are looking at Jae with wide eyes. 

 

‘I shouldn’t have spoke in English! Stupid Jae!’ he scolds himself, ‘But why are they so startled by it? Did I say something wrong?’

 

 

His dilemma is cut short by a finger pointed accusingly at him and English words shouted back, creating a new dilemma.

 

 

“You! You’re the one!”

 

 

Jae’s confused at first, not understanding what had offended the other. Soon, realization hits him but he’s too shocked to process it. He lifts his left arm, eyes flickering from his tattoo to the streaming guy standing in front of him. 

 

 

“That’s not how I imagined that being said,” he finally says, still unable to think properly.

 

 

The situation is absurd, they both think. 

 

For Jae, he’s disappointed that it didn’t turn out as romantic as he’s imagined it to be, embarrassed for what he had first said to his soulmate, but happy that he’s finally met his soulmate, and glad that it’s this guy.

 

 

For Younghyun, he’s relieved he finally gets to meet his soulmate, albeit still kind of angry at him, amused by the whole situation, and most importantly, ecstatics that it’s this cute nerdy blonde. 

 

Years of anger dissipate right away and to Sungjin and Dowoon’s surprise, Younghyun starts giggling. Like really giggling. 

 

“Oh my God! Your should’ve seen your face right now!” he says between his chuckles, “So cute!” he sends a wide genuine smile to Jae.

 

The latter finally snaps out of his surprise and joins Younghyun at giggling, although he’s flushing madly. 

 

When they both calm down, Younghyun extends his hand fro a handshake, “I’m Kang Younghyun by the way.”

 

“Park Jaehyung.” Jae shakes it, the smile never leaving his lips.

 

“So Jae, would you like to join me for dinner?” Younghyun offers and really, how can Jae refuse such an offer. So he let’s his soulmate take his hand and guide him out of the theater.

 

They're both well aware that their first meeting wasn’t as romantic as your typical first soulmates meeting. But for them, it’s unique and special, just like how their relationship will always be. And that's enough for them to have their happily ever after. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Three people are left alone at the theatre, standing still in their spots, mouths gaping open at what had just happened. 

 

Dowoon is the first to recover. “That was-”

 

“Weird?” Wonpil suggests. 

 

“Cringe worthy?” Sungjin adds.

 

“I was going for unique, but that too.” 

 

They silently walk out of the cinema, shock still well written on their faces.

 

“Since we’ve all been abandoned, let’s go grab something to eat together, what do you think?” Dowoon asks.

 

Sungjin points at Wonpil right away, “I have a problem with that sweater. I can’t be seen with him while he’s wearing that.” 

 

Now Wonpil gets offended, “Excuse me, that’s what we call fashion!”

 

Sungjin rolls his eyes in annoyance, “Fashion my ass!” he says before his eyes widen, brain replying what the guy had just said.

 

Wonpil is fast to take the guy’s arm in his hand and analyze his words. 

 

“YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!” They both cry at the same time.

 

Dowoon, bless his soul, just sighs in defeat.

 

“This is going to be a long night.”

 

 

\- THE END -


End file.
